Various processes and apparatuses for mechanically deforming materials for different purposes are disclosed in the patent literature including: U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,259, Guenther; U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,007, Kalwaites; U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,468, Giacometti; U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,232, Biagotti; U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,257 B2, Baggot, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,926 B2, Hermans, et al. However, the search for improved and alternative processes for mechanically deforming materials has continued.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide improved methods of mechanically deforming materials to form deformed web materials.